


[VD]Welcome to Temptation

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 西班牙苍蝇风评被害。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	[VD]Welcome to Temptation

“所以，是你的男友失忆了？”但丁又重复了一遍。

“强调一下，是前男友。”坐在对面的委托人矜持地点了点下巴，艳红色的指尖转动左手无名指上的戒指，“我对我的丈夫忠贞不渝。”

“好吧，是前男友，不过既然你们已经分手了？”但丁停顿了一下，接着问道，“为什么还在乎他是不是记得你呢？”

委托人——从莫里森给的资料上得知，她的名字是贝丽丝夫人，一位三十多岁的已婚妇人。她看起来比照片上还要气势逼人，容貌艳丽，衣装精致，矜娇自傲。她抬起眼，像是很惊讶但丁发出这样的疑问，于是反问道，“他怎么可以忘记我？”

但丁无奈地看着她。他很想跟莫里森再次强调，他的职业是一名恶魔猎人，专杀恶魔的那种，而不是解决情感问题的咨询师。即使这件委托与恶魔有关，但是人总有短板，不能指望只拥有一半人类血统的半魔能对这些奇怪的委托产生一丁半点的共情。更何况在他看来，眼前的委托人自信到近乎狂妄，认为自己被这个世界所偏爱，理直气壮地提出过分的要求：不管我们是不是已经分手了，我都应该是他最重要的那个人。不过她已经预付了大半的费用，自他们从魔界回来后，维持两个人的生活比以前他一人吃饱的状态要难得多，但丁没多少挑选的余地，他需要钱来维持自己点外卖的权利，以及维吉尔的书。

“为什么要找我？”但丁尝试最后的挣扎。

“因为你是这行最厉害的家伙，”贝丽丝无不傲慢地说道，“我当然要最好的！”

这就是他出现在这座小镇的原因。

但丁把最后一口奶油送入嘴里，含着长柄勺，坐在甜品店里。老板亲切地请他喝了一杯咖啡，感慨地说，这两天，店里的生意好地惊人。

他喝着咖啡，有一搭没一搭地跟老板聊着天气，一名年轻人气喘吁吁地跑向他。

肯特，他的向导，这座小镇土生土长的年轻人，同时也是那位贝丽丝夫人失去了记忆的前男友。慌忙地拉开了椅子，坐到对面，将水杯里的冰水一饮而下，接着快速说道，“我问过卡洛斯大叔了，他们都是进了北山之后，才变成那样的。”

但丁心道，你也是进了山之后才忘记她的。过去的三天里，他已经旁敲侧击过很多次，可是不管他如何询问肯特过去的经历，以及他外出读大学的那几年，贝丽丝就像是从他的记忆中被彻彻底底地抹去了一样。

“那你为什么要留着这张照片呢？”买单时，但丁看见了他夹在钱包中的合影。这张照片像是被不经意拍到的那样，年轻的男女站在一起，肯特正看着他，而贝丽丝看起来更年轻一些，张扬而冷艳，眼角却压着柔和的笑意，看向镜头的眼神里还有来不及收起来的惊讶。

“是啊？为什么会有这张照片呢？”肯特也感到迷惑，可他对照片上的女子毫无印象，却无法扔掉它。

看着沉默的年轻人，但丁于是不再追问，正好要求肯特再带着他四处转转，顺便前往小镇北边的山。事实上，但丁已经抓到了恶魔的踪迹，那是一只狡猾而谨慎的家伙，隐藏在角落的阴影里，小心翼翼地遮掩着自己的气息。现在却故意露出一丝端倪。

但丁意趣盎然地笑了。

而肯特也正好看着他。身旁的旅人看起来四十岁左右，有着少见的银发，鼻梁高挺，面容深邃，身量修长。他看起来过分地英俊了，穿着红色的风衣像是刚刚从秀台上走下来的男模。仿佛注意到他的视线，墨镜下充满笑意的幽蓝色的眼睛撇向他。肯特立刻别开眼，尽职却磕磕巴巴地向他介绍起了北山上的风景。

“你说那里有个悬崖？”

“是的，”肯特清了清嗓子，“沿着这条路向上，再走二十分钟，然后右拐。”他走得有些累了，声音带喘，不得不暗叹但丁却体力惊人，额角连汗都没有，悠闲地仿佛在自家的后院里散步。

等他们走到悬崖边，肯特已经累得只顾得上喘气了，悬崖太高，他扒着石头才敢往下看。

但丁好笑地看着他，说道：“你可以回去了。”他踱到崖边，像踩在云上，红色的风衣猎猎而舞。肯特觉得他快掉下去了，赶忙提醒他不要靠那么近，往后退一点，那里实在很危险。

“谢谢你，肯特。”但丁点了点头，张开双臂，向后仰去。

“但丁——！！！”年轻人大惊失色地向他跑去，却来不及拉住他，只能看着他消失在眼前，最终山谷间回荡着他的声音。

四周的景色不停地向后退去，但丁在不停地下坠。他的耳朵里被灌满了风声，那个年轻人其实挺有意思的，而且他也不是故意吓唬他。

毕竟他有恃无恐。

“你真的不是故意的？”恶魔的重低音回响，蓝色的翅膀在他的身旁张开，牢牢地拢住，与他一起下坠。

“书上不都是这样说的吗？”但丁无辜地说道，“失忆的人受到刺激就会想起过去的事情。”

维吉尔不置可否，他们安全着陆后便恢复了人形。

但丁从背后掏出黑白双枪，耍了个花哨的枪花，用白象牙顶着自己的额头。“Bang——”他挑起眉，接着对面无表情的兄长说道，“我们中计了。”

维吉尔转身就要离开，但丁的声音出现在背后，“现在才算开始。”

正如但丁所说的那样，这是一个故意引他来此陷阱。

一只狡猾的、谨慎的恶魔，一点点散发出恶魔的气息，盘踞在这座山里，正等着他狼入虎口。

但丁用幻影剑清扫着杂乱的洞口，越是往里走，恶魔的腥臭就越是浓郁。布满苔藓的石壁超时而阴冷，阳光被挡在洞外，视线又被压地很低。他沿着暗道慢慢地往里走，还分神探查一下维吉尔的气息。可惜这里恶魔的腥臭味实在是太浓郁了，他捂着口鼻，很快就失去了对兄长的感知。

但丁皱起眉，打算速战速决，于是放开了自己的魔力，以他为圆心的场中，所有的味道都被打散地干干净净。“来这里，来这里！”他打算请魔入瓮。

嗡嗡声由远及近，从一开始的小心谨慎，变得逐渐急不可耐。但丁先是看到了在阴影里窜动的触须，他不紧不慢地把事前准备好的子弹塞进黑檀木的枪膛里，45口径，简直是完美的艺术，越过后肩，直接开了一枪。子弹瞬间被金属弹开，那是锋利的前肢，但丁又转身补了一枪，打中了它的眼睛。那眼睛瞬间流出绿色的脓液，而后是密密麻麻的复眼对上了他的身影。

巨大苍蝇口器对着他发出嘶吟，吐出断断续续的词句，“把你的……你的……给我！”它挥舞着壮硕的前肢，就像拦腰砍去。

但丁侧身避过，召唤出魔剑，直接砍断了它的两条前腿。

苍蝇发出剧烈的痛呼声，轰然倒地，挣扎着剩下的六条虫足想要重新站立。岩石从头顶滚落，但丁匆忙避开。恶魔仓皇起身就要逃窜，但丁趁着它的间隙，直接将魔剑甩出，插入它的后背。

紧接着，就是空间被割裂的声音。它在但丁的眼前被割碎成无数块，而在他听到收刀声的那一瞬间，周围的一切四分五裂。

看着从天而降的维吉尔，但丁抄起魔剑就想跟他打一场。这个混蛋不仅抢人头，还淋了他一身恶心的恶魔血。

维吉尔格挡住了怒气冲冲的但丁，然后退了几步。

但丁简直气炸了，他看着离他三米远的维吉尔，又想到下个月不见着落的披萨，怒气冲冲地说，“你是故意的！”

维吉尔无所谓但丁怎么说，反正他赢了，委托费他拿八成，而且由但丁负责下个月的水电，于是他大度地说道，“我们先出去。”

原本就不怎么宽阔的石道因为他俩的大打出手变得更加难以前行了。他们一边摸索着前路，但丁一边还要忍耐身上难闻的气味。

空间被压挤地很小，氧气变得浑浊，但丁感到一阵烦躁，问道，“还没有找到出口吗？”

维吉尔略显不耐地说道：“我们可以变成真魔人，不过——”

但丁闭嘴了，这座小镇三面环山，而他们所在的地方正处北面，直接破山而出，那里怕不是要地震。于是他只要继续忍耐，跟在维吉尔的身后。

可是他的情况变得很糟糕，他感到身上的黏腻越发难以忍耐，周围的空气仿佛冒着燥热，他不得不靠近维吉尔，因为越是靠近他，才越能令他感到舒适。冰冷而清新的气息驱散了他从身体里泛起的燥热，他回过了一点神志，才发现自己就要挂在他身上了。

他的兄长皱起眉看着他，他浅蓝色的瞳孔里全部都是他的身影。

“但丁，”维吉尔将他抵在石壁间，泛着凉意的手盖在额头上，“你好像不太对劲。”

但丁蹭着他的手心，汲取着微薄的凉意，很快染上他体温的手就变得跟他的皮肤一样灼热了，于是他不满地搂住维吉尔的肩膀，紧紧贴着他的身体，感受到兄长的气息覆盖着他的呼吸，才满意地叹出了一口气。

委托并没有结束。看着眼前神志逐渐恍惚的弟弟。并没有人类死亡，他们只是失去了一部分记忆，维吉尔突然意识到了这个问题，这只恶魔到底以何为养料？

他抚着但丁滚烫的脸颊，试图让他清醒一点，可惜丝毫没有见效。他的弟弟已经得寸进尺地亲吻上的他的嘴角，他在不为所动的时候探出殷红的舌头舔弄着他的嘴唇。维吉尔张开嘴，圈着他的舌头含入口中。水声从他们亲吻的地方传开，变得逐渐放肆。维吉尔一边扶着但丁的头，一边用膝盖分开他的双腿。他们贴地很近，足以让对方知道自己的身体状况。

皮带慌乱地落到地上，维吉尔将但丁的风衣扯到他的手腕处，沿着脖颈一路吻到被衬衫虚掩的锁骨，留下红痕。但丁难耐地发出喘息，用小腹不断地磨蹭着维吉尔的下半身。那双握刀的手终于圈住但丁硬挺的分身，上下规律地套弄起来。但丁挨在他哥的肩头，他们被困在狭窄的山洞里，而维吉尔正在帮做手活。他的视线被黑暗阻隔，却能感受到那骨节分明的手指圈着他的阴茎，粗糙的指腹刮过铃口，如果不是还支着维吉尔的肩膀，他连腰都在抖。

快感不停地在小腹堆积，甚至变得酸痛，可是他射不出来。而与之相对的，则是烧地越发灼热的情欲，以及从后穴里不断涌出的液体。但丁咬着嘴唇，他现在真的很想骂人，尤其是面前的始作俑者，却怕自己一开口就是求他哥赶紧操他。推开兄长用尽了他最后的力气，察觉到但丁逃跑意图的维吉尔立刻用尾巴圈住了他的腰，收紧到几乎另但丁窒息的地步。但丁被翻身面对着石壁，然后粗壮的性器就顶开了他的后穴，整根插入后，两人才找回了呼吸。

维吉尔的尾巴松开了弟弟的腰，转而牢牢缚住了他的双手，置于头顶。但丁挣扎着扭动，又被迫抬起腰，承受着身后的撞击。

维吉尔在他看不见的背后脸色阴沉，他压低了身体，阴茎被高热的肠壁紧紧地包裹住，他才退出一点，就被反复吸吮挽留。于是他又狠狠地撞击在腺体上，引地但丁不得不发出呻吟。

情欲来势汹汹，将他们烧地搓手不及，他们的喘息回荡在石洞中，又被灌入自己的耳朵里。

“不、……太深了……嗯！”维吉尔看着他逐渐沉溺其中的弟弟，就算他嘴上说的是拒绝的话，可是身体的反应却不是这么一回事。于是当他真的将性器从后穴中抽出时，但丁的声音变得痛苦而难耐，他低着头，胸口上下起伏，巨大的空虚将他淹没，他仿佛被无限的热潮焚烧殆尽。而维吉尔则好整以暇地等他说出自己的请求，尽管他跳动的额头同样显示出了他的欲望，不过他是一个有耐心的兄长，一个稳操胜券的赢家，他知道该如何对待自己的猎物。

“你是不行了吗？”但丁咬着牙，扶着墙壁转身，抬起一条腿勾住维吉尔的肩膀，抬起腰，用泛着蜜液的后穴擦过依旧坚挺粗壮的性器，“还是，非得我求你上我？”

“——哥哥？”

他的余音被撞碎在餍足的喘息里，被填满的身体自发地追逐起快感，连被打开的痛苦在这如洪涛般的欲望面前都变得微不足道。维吉尔咬着他泛红的耳廓，喘息着说他紧地像个淫荡的处子。

但丁被不停地推向高潮，直到他被射满了一肚子精液，维吉尔按压着他微微鼓起的小腹，全部被他的阴茎锁在后穴里，在抽插间，顺着腿根滑落滴在石壁上。

“够了……”他抓住维吉尔散乱的头发，低声哀求，“……太多了。”

可是维吉尔没有理睬他，反而是将他放在地上，架起双腿压在胸前。阴茎插地很深，快感过载，但丁几乎被逼到无处遁形，后穴痉挛地吞咽着已经半魔化的阴茎。幽暗的洞穴里泛起蓝莹莹的光，他的胸口，他的手指，都沾满了蓝色的精液，甚至在他小腹苍白的皮肤之下，他甚至可以看到那根阴茎的形状，以及，彰显着存在的蓝色。

那是独属于恶魔的标记，他被标记成了维吉尔的所有物，用这种特殊的“墨水”。

维吉尔低吼着将精液又一次射进他的身体里，敏感的内壁反射性地收紧。但丁抵着肩膀向后仰去，连喘息都变得断断续续。

维吉尔喘息着从他的身体里退出，手掌粗暴地将填满了腹腔的精液挤出来。但丁软着腰，连手指都不想动，直到他的兄长将手指重新插入后穴，反复撑开。

“你说过，刚才是最后一次的。”但丁艰难地咽着口水，嗓音沙哑，他拒绝地推开他，却被绞着手臂置于身后，抬起腰，红肿的后穴又一次将阴茎重新吞入。几番抽插，他连声音都带着哭腔。

太多了，他抖着嘴唇发颤，维吉尔读懂了他的意思。

“天真。”他的兄长残酷到几乎无情，分开臀瓣，整根抽出又完全没入，“你居然开始相信恶魔的承诺了。”

等肯特重新醒来时，已经是第三天下午了。

他失踪了整整两天，找到他的小镇居民说，他最后是在山崖上被发现的。医生在他昏迷的时候来检查过，他的身体没有任何问题，可就是昏睡不醒。跟他具有相同症状的，还有那些在山里失去了记忆的人。

肯特花了好几分钟，才整理完了自己的记忆。

“但丁先生——！”他从床上坐了起来，想起了那个神秘的游客，以及被他遗忘的那个名字。贝丽丝，他曾经的恋人。

肯特又在床上躺了一会，终于意识到这两件事情之间恐有联系。

不过当他路过甜品店，走进店里，不知何故地点了一杯草莓圣代时，才听到老板的抱怨。那位但丁先生后来又出现了一次，可是不知道为什么他看起来是一副生气的样子，把所有的顾客都吓跑了，又打包了两杯草莓圣代。

“吓得我差点忘记收钱！”老板惊魂未定地说道。

肯特怀疑老板认错了人，可他没有证据。不过当务之急，他真的很想再去看一眼贝丽丝，远远地看一眼就好。


End file.
